


At Long Last

by KaeCooks



Series: Plans and Promises [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks
Summary: An elaboration on Plans and Promises ch 4. The Stellaride wedding!
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Series: Plans and Promises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832578
Kudos: 10





	At Long Last

For the most part, Severide and Kidd’s wedding was simple. Brett and Foster had dug through their closets to figure out which dresses matched best. They discovered they both had navy dresses in two different styles. Foster’s was a spaghetti strapped v-neck. The top fit comfortably, and the bottom was much like a pencil skirt, stopping just above her knees. Brett’s dress was an off-the-shoulder that fit snugly on top, then flowed loosely to her knees from her waist. Stella decided to go buy a dress for the occasion. She’d found a simple, white, floor-length, halter-top dress. 

She spent the morning bent over the toilet. Thankfully, she’d talked Kelly into going over to Casey’s so she could host the girls. They would be over after shift. She went home early because, well, that one was pretty self-explanatory. She’d have to tell everyone else at 51 her stomach just didn’t agree with something she’d eaten, then they could all make crap out of Gallo and Ritter’s cooking. She couldn’t wait to tell everyone about the baby. She really couldn’t. That being said, however, she didn’t want to tell them too soon. So much could happen those first few months. Too much. 

She got hit with another round. Fuck this sucks, she thought, flushing then standing up to wash her face. She went out to the living room, flipped on some reality TV, and snuggled up under a blanket on the couch. Maybe she could get some sleep and she’d feel better when she woke up.  
_________

Brett and Foster got to the apartment close to noon. They brought lunch with them. Stella wolfed hers down gratefully. Her morning sickness had waned with the passing of the morning hours, and she was now incredibly hungry. 

After they’d eaten, Stella announced she was in dire need of a shower. Emily and Sylvie cleaned up the lunch containers, then Foster got to work on Sylvie’s hair. They decided to braid it back and fasten it in a small bun at the nape of her neck. It was just a courthouse wedding, so they didn’t want to be overly formal.

Stella was out of the shower and in her bathrobe by the time the other two had finished their makeup. She flopped on the couch between her friends. “Ladies, I am ready to be pampered!”

“Somebody’s feeling better,” Foster chuckled. 

“Let’s see you handle a baby pushing around your insides,” Kidd retorted.

“You can’t be more than seven weeks. It’s like the size of a blueberry.”

“But the hormones will get you,” Brett stepped in. She always was the peacekeeper, even when it was just friendly banter. She patted Stella’s stomach. In a teasing voice she said, “Be nice to your mom. She’s gotta carry you around for a long time. If you make her miserable, she’ll return the favor when you’re out.”

Stella looked down at her abdomen, placing a hand over her womb. “You heard the woman!” 

The three friends laughed, then Brett put her hand on Stella’s shoulder. “Come on, Kidd, let’s get you ready to get married.”

With that, they jumped into action. The three of them went to change into their dresses, then Sylvie took charge of Stella’s makeup and Foster started working on her hair.   
____

“Ready for this?” Brett asked Kidd half an hour later, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

“Ready as I’m going to be,” Kidd replied, adjusting her dress for what felt like the hundredth time. “I am so glad I only had to wait two weeks. Any more than that and I probably would’ve gone bridezilla on someone.”

“Good thing we don’t have to find out,” Foster said, pinning one last stubborn hair into place. "Haven't you been through this before?"

"Yes but no," Stella sighed. "Grant and I eloped even faster than this. . . And back then, I didn't have pregnancy hormones messin' with my head."

Brett’s phone vibrated. “Matt says he and Severide are on their way. We should probably get going.”

The three women hopped into Foster’s car and drove down to the courthouse. The men were waiting for them there.   
____

Severide reached for Stella’s hand as soon as they were through the courthouse doors. He interlaced their fingers and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and squeezed his hand. 

They found where they were supposed to go to meet the judge. He was waiting for them behind his desk. 

When the group of five entered his room, he stood. “Kelly Severide?” he asked.

“That’s me,” Kelly replied, “and this is my fiance, Stella Kidd, and our friends Matt, Sylvie, and Emily.”

“Nice to meet all of you. I’m Judge Levi.” He shook each person’s hand in turn. “Are you waiting on anyone else?”

Stella shook her head. “This is everyone.”

Judge Levi nodded. “And you two are saying your own vows, correct?”

Severide and Kidd nodded again. 

“Alright, let’s begin.” Judge Levi gestured for Stella and Kelly to come stand by him. Matt and Sylvie stood right beside them, hands folded together. Foster stood to Sylvie’s right, on Stella’s other side. 

There were smiles all around as Judge Levi began the proceedings. When he got to the vows, he looked to Stella first.

She took a deep breath and laughed nervously. “What a fucking ride,” she began. 

The friends all laughed. A bewildered look crossed Judge Levi’s face, which made them all laugh harder. Apparently he wasn’t expecting such a crude start.

When the laughter died down, Stella continued, “Kelly, we’ve been through a lot.” 

He nodded, a knowing smile crossing his lips.

“There was a while when I didn’t know if we’d make it this far, but here we are.” She smiled at him. “Here we are,” she repeated. “We have so much life left and so much more to go through, but this -” she took a deep breath and bit her lip, slipping a wedding band onto Kelly’s finger. “This is a promise that we’re gonna go through it together; that I’ll have your back, no matter what. It’s a promise that I’ll stay by your side through any fire - real or otherwise, and it’s a promise that I will always, always love you.”

Matt and Sylvie squeezed each other’s hands simultaneously, then quickly glanced at each other, laughter in their eyes. The exchange unnoticed by the others in the room, they quietly turned back to their friends.

Now, it was Kelly’s turn. “Stella, you’ve been by my side always, even when I was being a total ass. I told you years ago that I was going to be the man you deserve, and I can only hope I’ve made good on that.” 

She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“This ring strengthens that promise,” he continued, sliding the matching band onto her finger. “Every day, I want to be the man that you deserve, the dad that our baby deserves, because this -” he gestured between them “this is my forever, and I’ll protect it and fight for it - and for you - with everything I’ve got. I love you, Stella. I can’t wait to start the next chapter of our lives together.”

Tears in her eyes, Stella pulled him close and placed a long, slow kiss on his lips. He rested his forehead on hers.

Judge Levi spoke, “Usually this is the part where I say ‘you may kiss the bride,’ but you two beat me to it.”

The group of friends laughed. Judge Levi continued, “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kelly Severide.”

The newlyweds pressed their lips together again. When they parted, Matt smacked Kelly on the shoulder while Sylvie and Emily pulled Stella in for a group hug.

Judge Levi had everyone come sign the marriage certificate. He notarized it and congratulated the newlyweds again before sending them on their way.  
___

After saying goodbye to the other three, Severide pulled Stella flush against him in the middle of the sidewalk. They shared a kiss. “So, wife,” he started, a huge smile on his face, “how would you like to spend the rest of our night?”

“Well, husband,” she replied, a smile rivaling his, “our baby is feelin’ some pizza and ice cream, then momma needs some dessert.” 

Severide chuckled. He couldn’t believe this life was really happening. He kissed her again then they parted and got in his car. Stella called in a pizza to be delivered then they stopped by Coldstone and got two pints of ice cream to go. 

The pizza arrived shortly after they got home, and it was quickly devoured. They spent the rest of their first night as a married couple eating ice cream on the couch, enjoying each other’s company, and heading to bed for multiple rounds of “dessert.”


End file.
